


I’m All Yours

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Fingering, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, this is straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wrote this at work LOL I’m sorry, anyways enjoy (also the ending is a little rushed because I wanted to post it but had no motivation so I just did what I could) also please leave comments I’m in desperate need for validation of my horny content.-D
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111
Collections: Anonymous





	I’m All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work LOL I’m sorry, anyways enjoy (also the ending is a little rushed because I wanted to post it but had no motivation so I just did what I could) also please leave comments I’m in desperate need for validation of my horny content.  
> -D

Korekiyo climbed on top of his boyfriend without a hint of hesitation and straddled him tightly. Slender fingers pushed their way up and across Gonta’s bare chest and caressed well defined muscles. “Doesn’t that feel good?” He dragged his thumbs over Gonta’s nipples, and roused him slightly. He received a lustful groan in response. Gonta’s hands traveled in an attempt to grasp onto Kiyo’s thighs and pull him closer, instead he was stopped by a mocking, “Ah, Ah, Ah, no touching yet my dear. Be patient and I’ll let you have what you so desperately need.” Korekiyo brought one hand to Gonta’s face, holding it ever so gently. He watched his eyes practically fill with a sickeningly sweet desire. 

“Please Kiyo, you’re so pretty.” He whimpered and begged to be able to touch the man on top of him but he was met with a slow shake of the head. He eyed Kiyo’s lingerie, a red, transparent top that was tied together with a neat bow in the front as well as matching red panties with two bows on the sides. Lingerie was certainly a weakness for Gonta. How he wished he could slowly undo the pretty little bows and reveal the delectable sight that was Korekiyo’s body, but alas he was far too submissive and so, he allowed Korekiyo to do as he pleased. 

Korekiyo dipped down and placed a kiss on Gonta’s lips. Gonta whimpered and leaned into the kiss hungrily, like he’d been waiting years. His hands twitched with the desire to grab Korekiyo and pull him in, he whined as Korekiyo pulled away. 

Korekiyo leaned down slowly and placed a warm kiss on his lovers cheek. He held it there for a couple of seconds before he brought his lips to Gonta’s ear and dropped his voice to a carnal whisper. “Beg for me.” Korekiyo buried his face into the crook of Gonta’s neck where he bit and nibbled at the skin. He smiled into the skin as he heard his lover mewl his name softly. “C’mon sweetheart, don’t be afraid.” Korekiyo placed his tongue onto Gonta’s neck and kept it steady as he rolled his hips into Gonta.

“Kiyo!” Gonta bit down on his lip as Korekiyo pushed dangerously close to his cock. Not being able to touch Korekiyo was agonizing, not being able to receive that delicious friction that he craved felt like some form of the cruelest torture. Korekiyo continued to toy with the sensitive spots on Gonta’s neck. He savored the lewd sounds that emanated from his partner. After a while of leaving small bruises on Gonta’s neck, he pulled back and observed the man underneath him. His face was flushed red, his glasses, crooked and falling off. Korekiyo took his glasses for him and placed them on the nightstand. He cupped his face with his lithe hands and brushed a thumb over Gonta’s lip. “Well if you aren’t ready to beg for me.” Korekiyo paused. He pushed his thumb into Gonta’s mouth and opened it widely. Gonta’s tongue hung freely outside as Korekiyo ran his thumb over sharp grooves on his teeth. “Go ahead.” He held his thumb in place as Gonta closed his mouth around it and glossed over it with his tongue. Korekiyo watched as Gonta closed his eyes and let out a slight whimper all while he lapped at the finger in his mouth. “Watching you fall apart is the best part of all this. Who would have thought that such a kind and composed gentleman would become so needy and perverted?” He teased as he watched Gonta’s eyes flutter open. “Oh do not worry, you’re still a gentleman. Falling victim to basic human desire does not revoke your status as a gentleman, my love.”

Korekiyo retracted his finger after a while and wiped it clean on the sheets. “Are you ready to beg yet? C’mon, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, my love.” His lips curled into a devious smile as he watched his boyfriend squirm underneath him. Gonta nodded rapidly as he stared up at Korekiyo who had brought his own hands to his chest and played with the bow that held his top on. “Speak up, do you want this on or off?” He knew the answer but he still teased. 

“Off! Kiyo, please!” Korekiyo chuckled and continued to play with the bow.

“Please what?” 

“Please! Please take it off, Gonta wants to see you! Please, Kiyo is so pretty.” Korekiyo smiled as his hands snaked down his own chest. He locked eyes with Gonta as one of his hands landed over the bow and he tugged it apart and revealed his chest. He shrugged it off his shoulders and moved it aside. Gonta stared at him, starry-eyed with a huge goofy grin across his face. Korekiyo couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, even during the most unfitting of times, his boyfriend couldn’t help being adorable. The kind of adorable that almost made him want to stop what they were doing and cuddle, but nothing could pull him away from what he currently craved. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the corner of Gonta’s mouth. He finally took Gonta’s hands and brought them to his hips, allowing Gonta to hold onto him. He’d given in, no more teasing. 

Korekiyo gasped as he was pulled down into Gonta’s hips. Although Gonta still had his boxers on, it was obvious that he was aroused. It was obvious that he was eager, he’d waited long enough throughout all of the teasing. He knew what he wanted but he also wanted to make sure Korekiyo was comfortable with that first. Of course his answer would be yes but as a gentleman, Gonta always checked first. “Kiyo? Can I-“ he paused out of embarrassment, “take these off?” He placed a finger on Korekiyo’s last remaining article of clothing, his panties. 

“Of course you can.” Korekiyo brought his hips up and allowed Gonta to slide them down. Korekiyo did the rest and slipped them off his legs as he sat back down on Gonta. “I think I’d enjoy it if you helped me prepare, ok?” Korekiyo reached over to the nightstand and snatched a small bottle of lubricant. Gonta’s fingers were certainly much larger than Korekiyo’s. Just one of Gonta’s fingers was equivalent to two of Korekiyo’s. Gonta nodded and Korekiyo took his hand, popped the cap, and applied some of the lubricant. 

He guided Gonta’s hand behind him and raised his hips into the air. He buried his face into Gonta’s neck as he stabilized himself. “Go ahead.” Korekiyo pushed a hand through Gonta’s hair as he waited. He whined as he felt a finger push into his body. He had waited so long, he felt as if he could lose himself almost instantly but he maintained his composure. He placed his tongue on Gonta’s neck and ran it across the bruises as encouragement. The finger moved slowly, halfway out before it snapped back in, causing Korekiyo to moan. The sound was filthy and shameful, a sound for only Gonta’s ears. As satisfying as the sounds were, Gonta suffered. He desperately needed to be touched, every slight moan from Korekiyo caused his cock to twitch. Korekiyo huffed and drove his hips backwards. His hands shook as they gripped onto Gonta’s hair. Gonta slowly moved his finger, curled it, and pulled it out before he pushed it right back in. 

“Gont-ah!” Korekiyo’s moans of delight filled the room, along with the soft sound of skin-to-skin contact. Korekiyo puffed warm air onto Gonta’s neck as the sounds escaped his mouth. Every few seconds he placed a kiss on Gonta’s skin. “Go a little faster for me, ok?” He breathed out as he kissed the sensitive skin. He whined as he felt Gonta oblige, he rocked his hips once again and attempted to receive more pleasure. His legs shook slightly from the position he was in, but the amount of bliss he was in made up for any discomfort in his legs. He allowed Gonta to continue with his finger for a while as Korekiyo whispered praise to him. He pushed his face into the crook of Gonta’s neck and peppered it in kisses. “I think I'm ready now.”

Gonta was certainly well above average. Korekiyo was never fully prepared but he took what he could. Gonta removed his finger and Korekiyo whined at the feeling of emptiness. Gonta moved Korekiyo’s hips over his own before he asked him for help. Korekiyo reached over to the lubrication bottle and popped it open, he squeezed some onto his hand. After what seemed like a decade, Korekiyo’s attention was finally on Gonta’s cock. He flinched at the cold feeling as Korekiyo applied the lubricant. “I’m sorry my love, it'll be ok.” 

Korekiyo pumped Gonta’s cock a few times before he lined it up with himself. He used his free hand to palm his own cock before he lowered himself onto Gonta’s. He immediately tensed at the feeling but quickly relaxed. “Gonta, you’re so wonderful.” His eyes clouded with tears and his legs quivered and threatened to give in beneath him. Gonta could sense this, he held Korekiyo’s hips firmly in place and he only lightened up when Korekiyo asked him to. Gonta was halfway sheathed into Korekiyo, the warmth was almost unbearable. It took all of his restraint not to push Korekiyo down on the latter half of his cock. Not like he would be brave enough to do that anyway, even if Korekiyo asked him to be rough, he’d still fear accidentally inflicting pain to his lover. 

Korekiyo whined as he pushed his hips forward and took in as much as he possibly could. Sure it was painful, but the euphoric look on Gonta’s face made up for it. Half lidded eyes, flushed cheeks. His mouth hung open, a small bead of drool dribbled out of the corner. Korekiyo watched his face contort as he raised his hips and unsheathed at an agonizingly slow pace. As he pushed down again, the tears spilled over onto his cheeks.

“Kiyo! You okay?” Gonta cupped Korekiyo’s cheek and wiped away the tears. Korekiyo pushed his head into Gonta’s hand and shut his eyes. He was okay, rather, he was amazing, but he couldn’t find a way to express that. His mouth opened but no words came out. It felt like his tongue had melted, which prevented him from speaking. All he managed to force out was a breathy moan. Korekiyo nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's palm and placed a kiss at the center. “Kiyo?” 

“I’m okay, darling.” He muttered into the hand. He dropped his hips down even lower and bit his lip. He gave himself a few quick strokes before he set a rhythm. It was cautiously slow for a moment but changed almost instantly when Gonta brushed a certain spot. He jerked and an intoxicating noise flowed out of his mouth.

He needed more. He needed that feeling again. Driven by an animalistic hunger, Korekiyo pushed his hips down again. Somehow he managed to switch from careful to frantic in a matter of moments. “How does that feel Gonta, hm? Good?” He huffed out as he gasped and shuddered. His voice wavered and he eyed Gonta’s face. “You look like you’re holding back, don’t hold back on me.” 

Before he knew it, his arms were grabbed and he was thrown onto his back. Their positions were flipped, Korekiyo on his back and Gonta between his legs. His calves were pulled onto Gonta’s shoulders. He whined as Gonta took control. He’d done most of the work up until now. He didn’t mind doing the work, it was part of the fun. Though, having someone else do the work for him gave him a chance to relax. “Ready, Kiyo?” Gonta asked again, making sure this is what Korekiyo wanted. He received a nod from the man below him. Suddenly, the room was once again filled with the sound of skin-to-skin contact and high pitched moans from Korekiyo.

Gonta leaned over and buried his face into Korekiyo’s neck as he slammed into him. This allowed Korekiyo to wrap his arms and legs around his lover, he pulled him closer and closer. He turned his head and kissed Gonta’s cheek before he whispered into his ear. “I love you, I love you so dearly. You’re so amazing to me. Don’t stop, I’m all yours.” His hands stroked down Gonta’s back. He whimpered sounds of utter desperation as Gonta pounded his hips. 

His legs shook and he started to lose his grip on Gonta. He was extremely close. The pressure in his lower abdomen had built up. It was pretty evident that Gonta was also near his end, his thrusts had become sloppy and his groans had become louder. Gonta tensed up as he stuttered out Korekiyo’s name. Korekiyo bucked his hips upward a couple of times to finish himself. In an instant, Gonta laid his massive body onto Korekiyo out of exhaustion. Korekiyo was trapped by the weight but he didn’t mind. He brought his hands into Gonta’s hair and stroked it. They laid in silence for a while as they calmed down.

Gonta was the first one to move, he pulled himself out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom but reappeared moments later with a towel and wide open arms. He picked up the exhausted and lanky Korekiyo and carried him to the tub. “Here you go Kiyo.” He placed the towel on the side of the tub and gave Korekiyo’s cheek a quick peck before he backed off and left Korekiyo. He had their routine down by now. 

Korekiyo returned to the bedroom after his bath and found Gonta waiting for him. He was wrapped in a blanket with a warm, yet sleepy, expression on his face. He patted Korekiyo’s side of the bed, wordlessly asking for him to come cuddle. And so, he did.


End file.
